


The Slytherin Squib

by QueenofThyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, Multi, Mystery, full length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: Surrounded by talented friends and family, Albus Severus Potter struggles with his self worth.  In his fifth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry, a mystery within the castle's walls presents the perfect opportunity for Albus to discover where his true talent lies.His brother, James, and sister, Lily are monitoring him a little more closely than he'd like, his cousin, Rose, is overcompensating for years of separation and his best friend, Scorpius, is the same as ever: by Albus's side every single step of the way.





	1. Eyes Wide Open

Albus Severus Potter simply cannot live his name down.

How can he compare to Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of his time? The man who defeated Grindelwald and led the resistance against Lord Voldemort.

How can he compare to Severus Snape? The man who hoodwinked Lord Voldemort himself and who Albus’s father believes to be the bravest man he knew.

How can he possibly compare to the Potters? His father, the boy who lived. His mother, a Quidditch legend. His brother, the amazing and popular Quidditch prodigy. And his sister, the talented, well-liked, spell-casting genius.

No, Albus Severus Potter is not anything like his namesakes, nor is he deserving of their names. He is better known as the "Slytherin Squib". He is a letdown for anyone who knows his namesakes or his family. The only person who ever makes him feel as if he is anything other than ordinary, is his best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

From the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, they had an instant friendship. Scorpius laughs at all Albus' jokes and although he is much more academic, he never ever makes Albus feel stupid or silly for not knowing something or needing his help.

After the series of events that occurred last year, luckily Albus' father no longer wishes to keep his son and Scorpius apart. Scorpius Malfoy is finally welcome in the Potter household and having spent plenty of time at each other' homes over the summer, their friendship is stronger than ever.

Albus was originally quite intimidated by Scorpius' father, Mr. Malfoy, but finds him surprisingly cordial to him, and openly affectionate towards his son. The Malfoy Manor is no longer as threatening as it once was.

Although Albus and Scorpius planned to meet and arrive for the Hogwarts Express with each other, both their parents had insisted they arrive with their respective families as it would be the last time they would see them for some time.

Upon passing through the barrier to platform 9 3/4, Albus instantly searches for his best friend, despite only having seen him the day before. He hears Scorpius' laugh before he spots him. It’s a laugh he could pick from a million voices. A laugh he knows more than his own. He eagerly follows the sound to find Mr. Malfoy clearly fretting over Scorpius while going through his open trunk on the platform floor.

Albus runs over and stands next to his friend. "What's so funny?" he asks.

Mr. Malfoy doesn’t look up and is not surprised to hear Albus' voice. "Scorpius hasn't packed enough clothes. He'll never make it through the year," he says with a worried expression.

Scorpius laughs again. "Father, please. Its school. I'll be wearing my uniform most of the time. I don't need every single dress robe we own."

Mr. Malfoy closes the trunk with a snap and stands up to face his son. "I'll send you the green robes by owl at least. I can't understand why you didn't pack them."

Scorpius rolls his eyes at Albus grinning. "I think father expects there to be a party every second week."

Mr. Malfoy raises his eyebrows at his son. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared for any occasion, Scorpius, and a Malfoy should always look his best."

Albus can't help but let a giggle escape his lips. Scorpius often imitates his father for Albus’ amusement and he can recall his friend dramatically acting out those exact words. He covers his mouth with his hand quickly but it is too late.

Mr. Malfoy turns to him smirking. "Just because the Potter family don't know the function of a hairbrush," - his eyes flick upwards to Albus' hair - "doesn't mean the rest of us can't care about our appearance."

"At least the Potters can tell the difference between hair gel and cooking oil," Albus replies, eyeing Mr. Malfoy's hair in turn, not missing a beat.

Mr. Malfoy smiles and laughs. He has gotten used to Albus challenging him over the summer. "Touché, Potter." He turns back to Scorpius, "I'll send you the robes tomorrow morning."

"Okay, father. I'll wear them to my first class," Scorpius replies cheekily. Albus successfully stifles another giggle.

Mr. Malfoy sighs but nonetheless ushers his son in for an affectionate hug. "Be safe," he says and knowing Albus can hear him, he adds, "and don't let Albus lead you into trouble again."

Albus is just thinking of a good comeback for this when he hears his name being called.

"Al! Albus!" calls his father urgently, "Don't forget to say goodbye to your parents."

"Be right back," says Albus to Scorpius before running off to rejoin his family. His mother and father are standing with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, but his siblings and cousins look to have already disappeared onto the train. It will be departing for Hogwarts soon.

His father has made an obvious effort to bond with Albus over the summer. He has been trying to show more affection but it is often quite awkward. Albus appreciates it all the same.

"I hope you're not planning on asking Malfoy to adopt you," says his dad as Albus approaches.

Albus scrunches up his face. "And have to start slicking back my hair? Never!" He says dramatically.

His dad laughs, and pulls him in for a sideways hug. It isn't as natural as how Scorpius and his father hug, but it is nice all the same. Albus lingers for as long as possible before it starts to seem forced and pulls back.

"Mr. Malfoy implied you'd never used a hairbrush before, dad."

"Did he now?" says Harry, laughing. "You can tell Malfoy-"

"Oh not this again," interjects Albus' Aunt Hermione sighing.

Albus looks at her questioningly, unsure of her implication.

"Didn't we hear enough about Malfoy during school?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Were you and Mr. Malfoy friends?" Albus asks his father confused. He knows Scorpius' dad is an ex death-eater so had always assumed he would not have crossed paths with his father much in school.

Ron laughs loudly at this, slapping his hand on his knee. Both Hermione and Ginny seem to be holding back their own laughter.

Harry looks embarrassed but quickly turns his face into a mask. This sparks Albus’ curiosity further but he doesn’t push it – not wanting to strain the newly formed relationship with his father.

Albus' mum Ginny chimes in from next to him. "Now it's all about _Albus's_ Malfoy," she says smiling warmly.

" _My_ Malfoy?" repeats Albus puzzled. "Oh, Scorpius," he realises after a moment and immediately blushes. "He's not _my_ Malfoy." It sounds much too intimate when phrased in that way.

"Of course not. Sorry Al," says Ginny gently bringing Albus in for a tight hug. "Stay _on_ the train this time please," she adds sternly.

"Have a good year, Al. We'll miss you," says Harry awkwardly, patting his son on the shoulder.

Albus smiles. "I'll miss you too, dad. And you, mum. Love you. Bye!"

Albus runs off back to find Scorpius hoping he hasn't boarded the train without him. He is surprised to find Scorpius and his father exactly how he left them in a loving hug.

As he approaches them, Scorpius grins at Albus over his father's shoulder. "He keeps hugging me. I tried to tell him it's just until Christmas but-"

"Scorpius," interrupts Mr. Malfoy seriously, pulling back slightly to look at his son, "last time I let you board that train, you jumped off, broke into the Ministry of Magic, stole a time turner and inadvertently brought Voldemort back to life. Do you really think I'm being unreasonable wanting to hold you just for a little longer?"

 "Father, I love you, but I'm going to miss the train!" exclaims Scorpius breaking away from his father.

"I love you too, Scorpius," replies Mr. Malfoy emotionally, handing over his son's trunk slowly.

"Come on, Scorpius!" says Albus dragging Scorpius to the train. "Bye, Mr. Malfoy!" he calls out over his shoulder.

The two boys make it onto their train with their trunks just before the air horn sounds and the train began its departure. They figure they'll have no hope of finding an empty compartment now so they head down the corridor, peeking into each compartment for a bunch of first years they can potentially sit with.

No one at school knows the full story of Delphi and the changing time lines last year, so the rumours surrounding Scorpius' parenthood are still circulating, and the mocking of Albus as the Slytherin Squib seems never to end. They have no friends in Hogwarts besides each other. Their only hope is to find a compartment of first years who don’t recognise them.

Albus is just poking his head into a compartment of obvious first years - he recognises his own first year anxiety and naivety in their expressions - when he hears his name, or at least a butchered version of it, being called further down the corridor.

"Al! Al!"

Albus removes his head and looks back into the corridor, spotting his brother James, hanging halfway out of a compartment further up and frantically gesturing with his hand.

Albus frowns. "What do you want? And it’s Albus."

James rolls his eyes. "I want you and Scorpius to come sit with us," he says as if they sit together all the time, which is certainly not the case, not at Hogwarts. James is popular and a Gryffindor. He never sits with Slytherins, even his own brother.

Albus looks at Scorpius who shrugs, his face hopeful. Considering the way the first years are looking at Scorpius through the compartment window now, Albus doubts they'll be able to sit with them anyway. So with lack of a better option, he cautiously walks towards the corridor to James who shuffles them into a cramped compartment.

"Alright crew, this is my younger brother Albus who you all know as the Slytherin squib, and his friend Scorpius who you all know as Voldemort's dearly beloved son. Try to pretend they're not in the evil house and show them a good time, okay?"

Albus flinches at his brother’s introduction and looks over to Scorpius, worried he may be upset by this, however he sees Scorpius is smiling quite genuinely. He and Scorpius quickly take their seats squished between James and the door.

Continuing with the introductions, James points out identical twins, Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood. “If you’re not sure who’s who, remember Lysander is the more attractive one,” he says winking at Lorcan.

“Or that he wears a blue tie,” offers Lorcan rolling his eyes.

“But its true - I _am_ the more attractive one!” chimes in Lysander.

“And this is Philly, Michael, Cameron and Dale,” says James pointing out the remaining Gryffindors in the compartment.

Dale blows a playful kiss to Albus and Scorpius. “In case you’re not sure who’s who, _I’m_ the more attractive one,” she says smiling. Scorpius surreptitiously elbows Albus and he feels his face redden. He knows what Scorpius is implying. He does not have a thing for older women!

“Don’t let Dale tease you, boys. She’s a real flirt,” says Cameron laughing.

Dale gives him a gentle shove. “You’ve never complained, Cam.”

“That’s as long as it’s directed at me,” he says pulling her in close for a kiss.

“Too bad,” whispers Scorpius so only Albus can hear. He grits his teeth. He is not interested in Dale.

“Urgh. Again with the PDA. Give it a rest, we have minors present now,” Interjects James, more amused than angry.

“Isn’t your brother still 16?” Scorpius mutters to Albus perking him up.

“James, you’re a minor too!”

James scowls at Albus. “A minor technicality, Al. I’ll be 17 within the month, and you’ll still be an itty bitty 15 year old for the rest of the year.” He pats his brother on the head condescendingly.

Albus jerks backwards away from his brother’s hand, accidentally head-butting Scorpius in the process. Both boys wince in pain.

“Now look what you’ve made me do!” yells Albus turning back to James.

James only laughs at his brother. “Not my fault you have no coordination or balance. Come to think of it, I’m not sure where you even got that from, considering mum and dad were both talented Quidditch players. Seems like you’re on your own with that one.”

“Since mum or dad don’t seem to be egotistical assholes either, it’s a wonder how you came to be.” Retorts Albus, his face red. Lorcan giggles. Dale and Cameron break apart. Scorpius rests a gentle hand on Albus’ arm. It calms him slightly.

Rather than looking angry in return, James seems impressed. “Albus Severus Potter. Where have you been all my life?”

“This might come as a shock to you James, as you’re so used to getting spoiled, but you’re not an only child. You have a sister too.” Albus continues sarcastically.

“Oh yes, I think I remember now. What was her name again? Daisy…Poppy…Oh no, I know…Tulip!”

Feeling Scorpius shaking with laugher beside him, Albus can’t help but crack a smile as well.

The rest of the journey passes surprisingly pleasantly. Although James teases Albus often, there is a light-heartedness to it that wasn’t usually there when they fought in previous years. James’s fellow Gryffindor friends, and Lysander seem to accept Albus and Scorpius unquestionably, simply because James does. A small part of Albus is angry that his brother hadn’t taken him under his wing earlier if it was this easy for him. A larger part of him is just grateful that James has finally done it.

 

* * *

 

Once the Hogwarts Express reaches Hogsmeade station, James and his friends hurry off quickly but Albus waits while Scorpius slowly finishes tying his school shoes. Scorpius then begins fumbling in his bag while Albus watches the hordes of students rush past off the train.

“Come on Scorpius, we don’t want to get stuck on here!”

“I know, I just can’t find my…uh…can’t find my tie...”

Albus studies his friend, curiously. “Scorpius, you’re already wearing your tie.”

Scorpius blinks and looks down. “Oh yes, of course. Right. Then I need my…”

It is then that Albus finally realises his best friend is dawdling. “What’s wrong, Scorpius?” he asks concerned.

Scorpius avoids eye contact. “Nothing, I just can’t find anything…maybe I didn’t pack enough clothes after all.”

“That’s not it. Why don’t you want to leave the train?”

Scorpius finally looks up and meets Albus’ eyes. He doesn’t appear nervous anymore, as much as sad. “Albus, I have to warn you.”

“Warn me?” Albus is surprised.

Scorpius sits down. “You know how the carriages get to Hogwarts?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“They get pulled by invisible horses, you told me this in first year!” Albus answers, becoming more and more confused with where this is heading.

“Thestrals, Albus. Thestrals can only be seen by people who have – “

‘-seen death. Oh. Oh.” Albus suddenly feels faint and sits back down in the compartment across from Scorpius. Of course.

Scorpius leans forward, and rubs Albus’ shoulder comfortingly. “They’re a bit scary looking at first, but they’re actually very gentle creatures. I think you’d like –“

“You’ve already seen them? Since wh – oh. Oh.” Albus’ silences himself in horror. Why didn’t Scorpius mention this before?

“Third year,” Scorpius confirms quietly. “So do you think you’ll be okay?”

Albus tries to think but Craig’s face keeps flashing in his mind’s eye. A flash of green light, eyes wide open. He shudders. He feels Scorpius’ grip tighten and he looks up, realising he hasn’t yet responded. “Yes. I mean, no, but we can’t stay here forever. Just…stay close to me please.”

“Of course.” Scorpius smiles reassuringly, and Albus already feels better.

They slowly make their way off the empty train together. Albus quietly hopes they’ve taken too long and there are no more carriages left. However, a short walk from the station platform and Albus suddenly sees them and freezes. Tall scaly horse-like creatures, so thin they almost look like skeletons, with big leathery wings stretched out behind them. They’re terrifying.

Scorpius nudges him forward gently. “They’re not as scary as they look, I promise.”

Albus takes a deep breath. “I trust you.” He manages to move forward of his own accord but stops again just out of reach of the Thestrals.

Scorpius steps in front and strokes the neck of one of the creatures. Its head leans towards Scorpius hand. He holds his other behind him. “Albus, give me your hand.” Albus looks from Scorpius’s outstretched hand to the creatures in front of him. Can he really do this? “Albus?”

“Okay.” Albus says, giving his hand over to Scorpius, who guides him to the closest Thestral’s neck.

“Now softly, softly, just there. Like that.” Scorpius removes his hand. Albus continues stroking the Thestral, a smile starting to form on his face.

“They don’t get much attention or love because most people can’t see them, and those that can tend to avoid them.” Says Scorpius with a sigh.

“Al,” calls out a voice softly behind them.

“Albus,” corrects Albus automatically as he turns around to face Rose.

“Sorry, Albus. Can I…pat them?’ she asks, gesturing her head to the animals she clearly cannot see.

Before Albus can respond, Scorpius is holding out his hand. “Here, Rose, I’ll guide you.” He offers smiling broadly.

Rose takes his hand obliviously and lets herself be guided closer to the Thestrals. “Thestrals aren’t very loved creatures, most people can’t see them, and those that can usually avoid them.” Repeats Scorpius with an enthusiasm that was absent the first time he spoke.

Albus laughs quietly to himself. Scorpius had developed a crush on Rose from their very first year at Hogwarts, despite her open animosity towards him. Now, since Rose has warmed up to him over the summer, Scorpius clearly thinks he might actually have a chance with her. Albus knows better. There is no way that Rose Granger-Weasley would ever be interested in Scorpius Malfoy. Not that there is anything wrong with Scorpius of course. No, there is nothing wrong with Scorpius. He is brilliant. He is perfect. Any other girl would be thrilled to be with Scorpius (if and when the rumours about his parentage finally subside). But Rose, she has shown absolutely zero interest in Scorpius since the day they met, and although the revelations of last year clearly improved her opinion of him, she still shows no romantic interest. Rose isn’t the type to hide her feelings or wait for someone else to make the first move. If she likes Scorpius at all, she would have asked him out by now. Plain and simple. Despite Scorpius’ painfully obvious feelings towards her, she hasn’t, which confirms for Albus beyond a doubt she is not interested in the slightest. He has tried to convince Scorpius of this, but the other boy is stubborn.

“Do you mind if I ride with you two?” Rose asks. Albus is surprised. Rose always avoids them like the plague at school.

Scorpius practically jumps out of his skin in excitement and Albus has to bite back a snicker. “Yes…I mean no I…we don’t mind. We haven’t got anyone else to sit with. Not that we’d want to sit with anyone else over you. You should…sit with us…but only if you want of course. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked, you probably don’t want to.”

Rose blinks at him. “Scorpius, I was the one who asked.” She says slowly.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Scorpius blushes.

Rose smiles in amusement before turning to Albus. “So that’s alright with you too, Al?”

“Albus.” Why do his family insist on calling him Al?

Rose flinches. “Sorry.”

“Yes, it’s fine.” Albus replies. Looks like this year they might finally be popular. All it took was almost bringing Voldemort back to life. It figures.

“Excellent.” Rose hurries onto the next available carriage and signals for the boys to follow.

“Looks like you’re making progress, Bread Head,” mutters Albus to Scorpius sarcastically, as they make their way to the carriage.

“You too, Al.” Albus scrunches up his face. Scorpius knows how much he hates being called that.

Scorpius sits across from Rose and leans in towards her excitedly. “Have you read the Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook yet, Rose? The theory seems fairly straightforward but the actual spell-casting looks very advanced.”

“Great,” mutters Albus as he slides in beside Scorpius. He still can’t manage some of the previous years’ spells, how is he going to cope with advanced magic? Scorpius pats his knee comfortingly but doesn’t remove his gaze from Rose.

“Yes, I’m quite disappointed with the theory actually,” replies Rose, not hearing Albus, “They could’ve covered a lot more for OWLs. I’m looking forward to learning incorporeal patronuses though. I thought we wouldn’t even start patronuses at all until NEWTS.”

Albus groans. Just another way he will be compared to his father this year. Harry Potter cast a fully-fledged corporeal patronus when he was only 13. Albus thinks he will be lucky to master it at all in his life. “Professor Selwyn is going to slaughter to me.”

Rose loves over to Albus and shakes her head, her eyebrows furrowed tightly above her eyes.. “He shouldn’t give you a hard time for not being able to perform the spells in his class. It only reflects his incompetence as a teacher.”

“Rose!” Albus is surprised. After all these years of either ignoring or insulting him (sometimes she had even managed both), here Rose is defending him. It reminds him of their friendship before Hogwarts. Rose would always take the heat from their parents when they were caught doing something they shouldn’t, like that time they stole one of Albus’s dad’s snitches…and promptly lost it.

Rose shrugs. “Selwyn is an awful teacher. He plays favourites which – “

“Wait,” Albus interrupts, “aren’t you one of his favourites?”

Rolling her eyes, Rose huffs. “Only because of my close personal connection to the Minister of Magic. He’s almost worse than Slughorn.”

“You say that, and yet you go to every Slug Club Party.” Albus teases.

Rose raises her eyebrows at the challenge. “It’s not like anyone else is throwing parties at Hogwarts. I’ll take what I can get.”

“Are you taking anyone to Slughorn’s start of year party tomorrow night?” Scorpius asks Rose, hardly containing his interest. Albus smirks.

“As a matter of fact“ -Rose turns to Albus- ”would you do me the honor, Albus?”

Albus bursts out laughing and Scorpius scowls at him. “Yeah okay,” he agrees only to piss Scorpius off. It’s pretty sad to be taken to a party by his cousin, but since the person who was originally going to take him seems to be fishing for other alternatives…

“Hey! Thought you were going with me?” Scorpius asks glaring at Albus.

Albus scoffs. “As your second choice. At least Rose wants to go with me. Although actually, Rose, why do you want to take your cousin to the party? I’m sure there are plenty of guys dying to go with you.” He nudges Scorpius playfully and receives a more violent shove in return. Rose doesn’t notice.

“I secretly have a thing for Slytherins…and also I’m hoping it will stop all the guys who have been asking me about it.”

“Surely there must be one guy you’re interested in.” Albus suggests, winking at Scorpius.

“No.” To Albus’ surprise, Scorpius smiles. Trust Scorpius to find the positive in any situation – he is probably just happy there is no competition. “Anyway when did we revert back to ten year olds talking about crushes? I thought we were talking about patronuses.”

“A smooth diversionary tactic, Rose, nicely done.” Scorpius compliments.

“Er – thank you?” Rose replies with a frown. Albus realises he should probably advise Scorpius later that patronizing compliments aren’t likely to win Rose over any time soon.

Oblivious, Scorpius carries on. “So what do you think your patronus will be?”

Rose considers this for a moment but then shakes her head. “It’s much too early to even think about that. I doubt we’ll be able to produce a corporeal patronus this year.”

Eyes lighting up, Scorpius grins. “Shall we bet on it? First person to produce a corporeal patronus gets five galleons.”

Rose’s lips twitch before she smiles. “Make it twenty and you got yourself a bet.” She turns to Albus. “Do you want in, Albus?”

“Oh please, I’m not paying you twenty galleons to make a fool out of me.” Albus crosses his arms.

“But you could win – “ Scorpius starts.

“No I could never and you both know it so you can stop pretending I have a chance.” Says Albus bitterly.

“Albus –“ Scorpius tries again.

“No, don’t, I’m fine. It’s the truth.” Albus says, not feeling fine in the slightest. He knows he shouldn’t take it out on Scorpius and Rose, but he can’t help but be envious of their talent.

Scorpius shifts his body to fully face Albus. “Okay, but if I win, half is rightfully yours anyway.”

Albus snorts. That’s supposed to make him feel better? “Thanks Scorpius but I don’t particularly want your pity galleons.”

Scorpius makes an odd noise that sounds partway between a sigh and a chuckle. “No, Albus, I mean the happiest times of my life so far, I’ve had with you, so if I’m able to cast a patronus at all this year, it’s because of you.”

Albus looks up quickly and meets Scorpius’s eye. “Oh.” His mood lifts dramatically. Scorpius always has a way of making Albus feel as if he is important. Staring into Scorpius’s eyes, he forgets what he was upset about.

“Sorry to break it to you boys but none of this is relevant because I’m going to win anyway. Say goodbye to your money.”

Albus breaks his gaze with Scorpius and turns to Rose with a smug grin. “You don’t stand a chance against Scorpius.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eagerly awaiting the welcoming back feast, Albus and Scorpius sit beside each other at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Albus notices students sliding in across from them but he doesn’t bother looking over – there’s no one even in their own house that talks to them, barring the occasional polite, “Excuse me, you’re in the way,” or worse, the sneering, “There goes the squib and the spawn of Voldemort.”- that is, until he hears James’ voice.

“Hi ya Al!” says his brother while his sister, Lily, smiles cheerfully in greeting from across the table.

Albus sighs. “Albus.” He corrects automatically.

“Sure thing, Al.” replies James with mock enthusiasm.

Albus rolls his eyes. “This is the Slytherin table.”

“Yes.” James nods wildly, still mocking.

“Where the Slytherins eat.” Albus continues, his eyebrows raised.

“We gathered as much, thanks, Al.” Chips in Lily with bright sarcasm.

“Albus.”

James laughs. “You don’t need to keep saying it, Tulip and I would never forget our own brother’s name.”

Lily’s eyes narrow and she turns to James beside her. “Tulip?” she asks much too calmly.

James hesitates for a moment, but regains his confidence quickly. “That’s your new nickname, Tulip, get used to it.”

“You are not calling me Tulip.”

“I already…” - Lily raises her wand and James’s confidence falters instantly – “…on second thoughts, Lily suits you much better.”

“That’s what I thought.” Lily smiles and turns to wink at Scorpius, who is watching their interaction intently.

“And stop calling me Al, too.” Adds Albus.

James only laughs again. “Whatever, Al.”

Albus closes his eyes, and holds his head in his hands, acting more put out then he actually is. “Why do you have to sit at my table?”

“Mum and dad made us promise to look out for you this year.”

“Lily!” James yells.

Lily shrugs. “Like it’s not already obvious.”

“Yes but you should have done it with a bit more tact – “

Lily’s eyes brows disappear into her red hair. “Tact? James Sirius Potter is trying to teach me about tact. Really?”

“If you – “

Not wanting to witness his siblings argue further, Albus quickly interrupts. “I don’t need you two looking out for me.”

Lily turns back to Albus with a look that could easily be construed as pitiful. “You were almost responsible for the return of Voldemort last year, Al.”

“For the last time, it’s Albus. And I’m fine, I’ve got Scorpius.”

Lily twists her lips in disagreement. “Yes, well he wasn’t exactly just a bystander to the return of Voldemort either.” She quickly turns to Scorpius. “No offence, Scorp.”

Albus grits his teeth. They are not butchering his best friend’s name as well. “His name is Scorpius.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind, really.” Scorpius says hastily. Albus kicks his shin gently under the table.

“Don’t let them get to you,” Albus whispers to Scorpius but his friend only smiles. Albus looks back up to his siblings. “I don’t have any plans to run off with Voldemort’s daughter or any of his other relatives. I’ll be good this year.”

“Yes, you will be, because we’ll be making sure of it.” James says smugly.

“You can still watch me from a few tables over...”

“We need to protect you from the Slytherins.” James stage-whispers at the end of his sentence as if he is saying a dirty word.

“I’m a Slytherin.”

“Then we need to protect you from yourself.” Responds James with a cheeky grin.

The doors to the Great Hall open with a bang signaling the arrival of the first years. It doesn’t appear as if anyone has fallen into the lake this year, or at the very least they are escorted by a teacher competent with drying charms.

“I don’t need – “ Albus starts, ignoring the disruption.

“Shhh, have you no respect for Minerva?” James interrupts, as the Headmistress begins addressing the students.

“To all first years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone else, welcome back. Before we begin the sorting this year, I’d like to remind everyone that your house is there to provide you with support, a family outside of home, but that is not to say you should not be reaching out to your peers in other houses as well. Inter-house unity is greatly encouraged at Hogwarts and you would do well to remember that friends are just as important as family. Now, let the sorting commence!”

The Sorting Ceremony is going well until the first student is sorted into Slytherin. As Davies, Marla excitedly takes off the Sorting Hat to make her way to her house, a loud boo comes from the Slytherin table.

“James!” Albus shouts at his brother.

“I really don’t think you should – “ starts Scorpius.

Ignoring this, James is about to boo again when his sister interrupts.

“Cut it out, James. You’re sitting at the Slytherin table for Merlin’s sake.” She says in a disgusted voice, before turning to gesture to Marla to sit next to her. “I apologise for my brother. We’re thrilled to have you in Slytherin house.”

“You’re not even in Slytherin!” James splutters incredulously. Lily shoots him a warning look causing him to slink down in his chair a little. James is silent throughout the remainder of the sorting.

When the final first year, Vasiliev, Anna, is sorted into Hufflepuff, food finally appears on the house tables and the feast begins. Scorpius’ eyes light up as a Peppermint Crisp Tart appears directly in front of him. “Thank you house-elves,” he whispers, digging in immediately. Through a mouthful of cream he addresses James and Lily. “I’m surprised the professors haven’t noticed you’re at the wrong table.”

Lily stabs a roast potatoes from the middle of the table with her fork not bothering to use a plate. “Oh I’m sure they have. But they can’t exactly promote inter house unity and then reprimand us for sitting here, can they?”

Albus looks up from his heaped plate to the Professors table. Lily is probably right. There’s no way the Headmistress would have failed to notice the Potters all sitting together. He watches as Headmistress McGonagall chats with Professor Slughorn beside her. She looks quite grave, as if there is something serious worrying her. Professor Slughorn clearly has no such concerns as he waves a hand at her with a smile.

A sudden heaviness hits Albus’s head. His fork drops. Images swirl before him, rapid and unfocused. He tries to stand but feels himself falling backwards instead. Something soft stops him. The images become clearer now. A blinding light – the flash of a killing curse. A familiar face on the floor, eyes wide open. Students jumping to their feet across the hall. A smell he can’t quite place. A sensation of dread.

And then all of a sudden he is waking up; the sensation remains with him, but it takes him time to remember the images he has just visualized, and that face, he knows he knows that face but it is just out of reach in his memory. The visions had been like a dream, so vivid as he saw them, but fading quickly in his waking state.

“Albus! Albus!” Scorpius’s face comes into focus, centimetres above him. Albus is barely conscious that he is hanging off the back of the bench, secured by steady arms. Scorpius’ voice is panicked and the feeling of dread inside of Albus takes hold.

“Who?” Albus asks, still not able to picture the face from his vision.

“Who?” repeats Scorpius in confusion.

Albus lifts himself back up quickly using Scorpius’ arms as a guide. “Slowly, slowly,” Scorpius is saying. Albus looks around frantically, expecting to see a body on the floor, a limp lifeless body, just like Craig’s. Instead, he is confronted with staring faces all around him.

“Are you alright?” Scorpius asks in a soft voice, still holding onto Albus as if suspecting he might fall again at any moment.

“I think you might have fainted.” Adds Lily in explanation.

Still dazed and confused, Albus scans the Great Hall searching for that one face. There are hundreds of students in the hall, any one of them could be who he envisioned. His eyes reach the staff table and he finds Professor Selwyn, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, staring directly at him, his eyes narrowed.

“Al?” He hears his brother’s voice call to him but it feels distant.

In the corner of his eye, he notices movement beside Selwyn. Professor Slughorn has picked up his goblet and the faded images are suddenly clear as day. Albus stands up abruptly but he is half a second too late. As soon as the liquid from the goblet touches the Professor's lips, Slughorn freezes in place, and he slips from his chair to the hard floor, body limp, eyes wide open.


	2. A Happy Memory

With a long colourful history, sudden deaths aren’t new to Hogwarts by any means, but for one to occur on the first day of term, during the Welcome Back feast, to a long-serving Professor, is still unexpected. The Headmistress is too shocked to react in her usual efficient manner, and so by the time she is able to erect a magical barrier around her colleagues’ body, every single student at Hogwarts has seen their Professor’s limp, lifeless body.

Although students are evacuated from the Great Hall shortly after, enough has been seen to fuel the rumours that begin circulating. There is plenty of speculation and false information that spreads but one fact is indisputable and is repeated often in different forms:

“There was something in his goblet. He was poisoned.”

Despite the added security with both Professors and Aurors patrolling, many students have trouble sleeping that night. Flashes of Slughorn’s body keep appearing in Albus’s head, and he is no longer sure if they are from his vision or memory, the two have merged into one terrifying image he wishes he could forget.

“Albus,” whispers a voice in the darkness of their dormitory, “Are you awake?”

 _At least I am not the only one_ , Albus thinks, as he replies to Scorpius. “Yes.”

He hears a shuffle, and a creak of floorboards, and then his curtains are being pulled back, revealing a dark figure. Despite his brain knowing it will be Scorpius, his body is yet to catch up. Albus flinches and feels fear’s adrenalin begin to course through him. His body and mind, now fully alert, identify the figure as Scorpius, but he is not able to relax. He is still afraid. Rationally he knows Slughorn’s death can’t have anything to do with Delphi, locked up by the Ministry, guarded by Dementors, but there is still a part of him that worries she might be in the castle. That another death at Hogwarts is the signal of her return.

Scorpius gently pushes Albus’s feet aside and sits at the foot of his bed. As Albus’s eyes adjust, he can see Scorpius is holding a deck of cards. “Exploding Snap?” He asks, already dealing.

In response, Albus pulls the curtains back in place with one hand, lifts his other, which is already gripping his wand, and whispers “Lumos.” Nothing happens. He tries again. Nothing. He has performed this spell before. He knows he can do it, and yet he tries a third time and again, nothing.

He drops his wand and watches as Scorpius casts the spell non-verbally. He had been holding onto his wand all night, just in case anything happened, but what was the use? If someone, if _Delphi_ , does visit to finish him off, how is he supposed to protect himself if he can’t even cast simple spells?

Scorpius follows up with a an effortless silencing charm around them so as not to wake any of their dorm mates, if any of them are actually sleeping at all, and then returns to dealing the cards. He doesn’t comment on Albus’s failed spells.

When Albus wins the third exploding snap game in a row, he suspects Scorpius is letting him win, which makes him feel even worse.

* * *

 

The following morning, tired students reluctantly shuffle into the Great Hall for breakfast. If it were any other room, it might be shut off for a period of time as a sign of respect but there is no substitute for the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn’s chair sits empty beside Professor McGonagall’s as a harsh reminder of the previous night.

Breakfast is not usually reserved for speeches but this morning is different. Once the Hall is full, the Headmistress rises to her feet. On any other day, she would need to call out over the noise, but as soon as she rises, the room falls to complete silence. Everyone is awaiting her words.

“Good Morning Students. By now you will have seen that we have Aurors patrolling the school in addition to your Professors. They will be here to both investigate the passing of Professor Slughorn and ensure your safety. This is a precaution only and there is no need to be alarmed.” Professor McGonagall’s voice rings out steady across the hall. Nobody dares to interrupt.

“For students who wish to speak with anyone regarding these tragic circumstances, the doors of all our Professors, myself included, are open to you should you require it. In addition to this, we also have a grief counsellor who will be speaking with all students across the year. Mandatory appointments will be posted early next week, however if anyone wishes to speak to the counsellor earlier or on an ongoing basis, you will be prioritised.” The Headmistress pauses briefly and whispers begin to circulate the hall, but quickly falter when she opens her mouth once more.

“Potions classes will be delayed until next week once we confirm a suitable replacement Professor, however all other classes will proceed as usual from this morning. Finally, I know many of you were looking forward to Professor Slughorn’s annual Welcoming Back party tonight just as he was. In its place, we will be holding a memorial party tonight in the Great Hall, with an open invitation to all. Many of the guests Professor Slughorn had already booked for his event will be here to pay their respects. Further information will be posted on the noticeboards.” The Headmistress looks as if she might say more, but after a quick glance at the empty chair beside her, she bows her head and takes a seat.

James Potter is the first to break the silence. “Damn. I thought classes would be rescheduled for sure, at least today.”

Albus ignores this. “Where’s Lily?” He asks, as she has not joined them at the Slytherin table this morning.

“How should I know?” Says James as he studies the food that has magically appeared on the table in front of them. “Do you always get omelettes for breakfast here? I swear I’ve never seen one at the Gryffindor table.”

Albus ignores this as well. “There could be a murderer on the loose and you don’t know where your own sister is.”

James looks up at Albus with a knowing smile. “Well, if you’re asking, neither do you.”

Albus grits his teeth. “Yes, but I’m not in the same house am I?”

“And whose fault is that?” Teases James.

Albus sighs. “Have you seen her this morning?”

“Yes, I’m sure she’s fine. She was looking after Hugo last I saw.” James replies as he piles a generous heap of Slytherin omelette onto his plate.

“What’s wrong with Hugo?” Asks Scorpius, leaning in from beside Albus.

“He was crying in the Common Room. Everyone was staring.”

Scorpius frowns. “Was he close to Slughorn?”

James swallows before responding. “Not especially. Of course, being the Minister for Magic’s son, he’s been to every Slug Club party since his first year, but you know Hugo, he’s a sensitive one.”

“Does Rose know?” Scorpius asks.

James shrugs. “What am I? Gryffindor’s spokesperson? I don’t know everything.”

“Maybe I should go and tell Rose.” Scorpius says to no one in particular.

Albus laughs. He is honestly surprised that Scorpius would use a professor’s passing, and his crying cousin as an excuse to talk to Rose. It’s evil. But genius. “Subtle.”

James looks between the two of them with obvious confusion. “What?”

“Nothing.” Scorpius says quickly. He looks over James’s shoulder. “Good Morning Lily. Good Morning Hugo.”

“Morning,” chants Lily in her usual bright manner, “Hugo will be sitting with us today.” She gestures towards Hugo as introduction. Hugo’s head darts downwards, but not before Albus gets a glimpse of bloodshot eyes.

“Sure, whatever.” Says James with a wave of his fork, not even turning around.

“I wasn’t asking.” Lily says sweetly as she sits down, causing James to scowl and attack his omelette a little more roughly with his fork.

“How are you, Hugo?” Asks Scorpius with a gentle smile.

“Fine.” Hugo responds quietly, taking a seat close to Lily’s side, still not looking up.

“Al – how are you feeling? No more visions?” Lily says quickly, diverting the attention to Albus.

This usually irritates him but considering Hugo’s aversion to attention right now, he supposes he will gladly take the hit. He doesn’t even bother to correct Lily’s use of his abridged and entirely incorrect name. “Okay, I guess, and nothing.”

“You have to tell somebody.” Scorpius urges for the third time this morning.

Albus shrugs. He appreciates the concern but exactly what is he supposed to say?  “I’m not even sure what I saw.”

Lily leans across the table to grab some toast. “Al, now is not the time to be keeping secrets.”

“I don’t want to waste anybody’s time.” Albus admits, “And it’s –“

Scorpius claps Albus on the shoulder and lets his hand rest there. “Albus, you won’t be. This is important.”

“Shame you didn’t see anything sooner. You might have been able to save Slughorn.” James says flippantly as he helps himself to more omelette. Albus silently agrees. It’s part of what has kept him up all night. If he were a second faster, he could have yelled out to Slughorn, stopped him. Slughorn could be alive right now.

Lily’s head swivels around to her other brother immediately. “James! This is not Al’s fault.”

James frowns in confusion. “I’m not saying it was, I’m just saying if – “

“If nothing.” Interrupts Lily. “We all had just as much an opportunity to save Slughorn as Al did.”

“But we didn’t – “

“James.” Lily warns, a wide smile playing off her scary tone.

James huffs but backs down. “Fine. I was just saying.”

“Don’t. It’s not helping.” Lily says sweetly.

“Thanks Lily.” Albus is appreciative of Lily’s assistance in handling their brother. It’s not like he can stand up for himself when he secretly agrees. He could’ve saved Slughorn. It would have been so simple just to yell out his name. But he didn’t. And now Slughorn is dead.

Scorpius’s hand still lingers on Albus’s shoulder and he seems to be rubbing it unconsciously. “I think you should go straight to Professor McGonagall, and soon. The investigation has already started. You might be able to help.” He says, his voice persuasive as always. Albus often finds it hard to say no to Scorpius.

“While you’re there, can you ask Minerva how many warnings I’m on now?” James asks. “At the end of last year she said I had two more chances before I was expelled, but then I pulled that prank on the train ride home, and I’m not sure if she’s counting that against me. I never got detention but I know that she – “

“Can you please think about someone other than yourself for once?” Lily interrupts, her sweet smile noticeably absent.

“What?”

“Professor Slughorn died last night. This is serious.”

“My mid–

Lily’s eyes flash dangerously and she quickly interrupts. “If you make that pun now, so help me Merlin…”

James sighs and he looks disappointed at being interrupted. No matter how many times he says it, which is a lot, he still seems to think that’s it’s a pun worth making. “I know it’s _serious_ , and I’m sorry that he’s dead, but what can we do?”

Lily states at James for a moment, with an almost bored expression. “You know what, James? You don’t need to do anything other than shut up.” She turns to Albus & Scorpius. “I think that’s a good idea, Scorp. Professor McGonagall should know.”

Great. How is Albus going to fight both Scorpius and Lily? “You’re – “ Albus starts but is interrupted by Rose as she approaches the table.

“What are you doing over here, Hugo?” She asks.

Hugo turns around to look up at his sister. “I wanted to sit with Lily.” He answers quietly. If Rose notices his eyes clearly raw from crying she doesn’t mention it.

She turns to Lily. “What are you doing over here Lily?”

Lily’s smile returns and she jerks a thumb in Albus’s direction. “Looking after this one.”

“I do not need looking after.” Albus reminds Lily, although she is hardly listening.

“And James?” Rose asks.

James leans back on the bench lazily and looks up at Rose. “It’s always been a dream of mine to be in Slytherin as I idolise Voldemort and his followers, so I begged Minerva to let me transfer.”

“Right.” Rose blinks at James a moment longer before turning to Albus & Scorpius. “We have Defence Against the Darks Arts together this morning.”

Scorpius’s hand drops from Albus shoulder and he leans forward in his seat. “You don’t think we’re going to start with patronuses right off the bat?” He asks Rose with an excited smile.

Before Rose can respond, James is laughing, which doesn’t seem at all appropriate for the situation. Everybody turns to James.

“What’s so funny?” asks Albus.

James smiles, looking pleased to have the attention of them all. “Selwyn. He’s so intense about patronuses, but he can’t even cast one himself.”

“Really?” Rose pushes Lily and Hugo along and takes a seat next to James, regarding him curiously. Albus notices Scorpius’s smile twitch.

“Bit of a joke, really.” Continues James. “Not sure how he became Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“Why can’t he cast it?” Pipes up Hugo, leaning around Lily and Rose to address James.

James smirks and raises an eyebrow, looking as if he were waiting for that question. “One rumour is that he’s never been happy a day in his life so has no memory to draw from.”

Rose frowns. “That certainly can’t be true.”

“Well,” James says, his voice turning into a stage whisper with no change in volume, “Another rumour, is that he is a Death Eater.”

“Was,” corrects Scorpius quickly in a gentle but firm voice.

James waves his hand. “Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.”

“Not necessarily,” counters Albus quickly, trying to communicate with James with his eyes that he needs to stop. He really doesn’t want Scorpius to feel uncomfortable.

Of course, James doesn’t get it. “You don’t just – “

“James!” Yells Lily, cutting him short.

“What?” James asks turning to Lily. Albus sees her eyes jerk towards Scorpius very unsubtly. Realisation dawns on James face. “Oh, sorry Scorp.” He says to Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugs. “That’s okay.” He says kindly, But Albus knows it’s not. Scorpius is very protective of his father and can be very sensitive when his father’s past is raised, and James isn’t well versed in sensitivity.

Theirs is a silence that follows this as James seems to falter in his story. Until Hugo’s quiet voice breaks it. “So why can’t he cast a patronus if he was a Death Eater?” He asks.

James perks up. Albus knows his brother feeds off having an audience. “If someone who is not pure of heart casts it, they are devoured by their own magic.” He says dramatically.

Lily scoffs. “I think you’ll find it’s maggots. They get eaten alive by maggots that come out of the tip of their wand.”

“Yes, I know, Lily, but that doesn’t sound as cool.” James says with a glare at his sister. Can’t you just let me tell a good story?”

“Not when you’re making things up.”

“It’s the same thing, really.” James says, eyeing Lily closely. Just like Albus, he is well aware being on the opposing side of Lily is to be on the losing side.

Lily rolls her eyes. “No it’s not, and also, the “pure of heart” thing is crap too.” She says, adding more doubt to James’s dramatic story.

James flinches but carries on stubbornly regardless. “No, I read it in – “

“A children’s book,” interrupts Lily. “Mum and dad read _The Tale of Illyius_ to me too. It’s a simplification. Aside from magical ability, people who aren’t able to produce patronuses usually just aren’t able to focus on truly happy memories, either because they don’t have any, like your first rumour, or because they can’t stop other emotions from interfering. Also if you attempt to produce patronuses when you have bad intentions, your wand is likely to turn against you, hence why in the story Raczidian is eaten by maggots that come out of his wand.”

“So why can’t Death Eaters cast them?” Hugo asks again, looking to Lily for an answer now. Albus looks over to James who is clearly frustrated at being upstaged. He returns to his omelette-laden plate sulkily.

“Most people are misinformed enough to take the “pure of heart” analogy as fact.” Lily’s eyes dart to James quickly, enough for everyone at the table but James to notice – he’s too busy stabbing an omelette to death. “I doubt most Death Eaters would try it considering the perceived risk when one of their biggest fears is death itself. However, it doesn’t mean they _couldn’t_ cast one.”

Rose nods. “Severus Snape was able to cast one and he was a Death Eater.” She adds. Albus tries not to flinch at the mention of his namesake.

James whips his head up, a piece of omelette dangling limply from his fork. “Exactly!” He says smiling at Rose.

Lily shakes her head and openly laughs at her brother. “James, that proves my point and disproves yours.”

“Oh, right.” James’ eyebrows furrow as he puts this together. “Anyway, Selwyn might still be a Death Eater. Most of his family was, and…“ he pauses for dramatic effect before continuing, “…have you ever seen his forearm?”

Hugo gasps, and leans forward in his seat. “No!”

Lily rolls her eyes and turns to Hugo. “Have you ever seen _any_ Professor’s forearm?”

Hugo slumps back down. “No.”

Lily turns back to James with a smug expression. James takes a bite of his omelette and chews it obnoxiously with his mouth wide open. It’s a dirty move but Albus knows it will irritate his sister to no end. Sure enough, Lily closes her eyes and Albus awaits the explosion.

“Are you sure he can’t cast one?” Rose asks before Lily can speak.

James lights up again and swallows the omelette pieces. Lily looks relieved. “Cameron asked for a demonstration in class and he evaded it.” James says as if this is the smoking gun.

Albus has experience enough of James’ dramatics to see through this. “That doesn’t prove anything.” He challenges.

“ _And,”_ James continues, “Rumour is he hasn’t demonstrated for any of the other years either.”

Albus is still sceptical and it seems Rose is too. “Has anyone directly asked him outright if he can or not?” She asks.

“Rose. This is _Selwyn_. People don’t want to be expelled.” James shakes his head like he thinks Rose is wild just for even asking such a question.

Rose shrugs and looks down at her timetable. “We’ll see about that.” James’ mouth falls open.

“Where did you get your timetable from, Rose?” Scorpius chimes in suddenly. Albus looks beside him and catches a wink from Scorpius before his best friend goes back to smiling at Rose.

Rose looks up at Scorpius, looking surprised by the question. She fiddles with the timetable in her hand. “You haven’t got yours yet? The Heads of Houses all organised…oh.” She pauses as they all realise exactly why the Slytherins’ timetables are delayed. “Well, I’m sure Professor McGonagall will arrange something for you.”

 

* * *

 

Albus, Scorpius and Rose make their way to their first class of the year together. Albus can’t help but notice how Scorpius becomes wedged in-between him and Rose and hardly even looks his way, eagerly nodding and agreeing with everything his cousin says. He’d always found Scorpius’s crush entertaining but now that Rose is actually speaking to them, it is frustrating. Scorpius is _his_ best friend, not Rose’s.

It is a relief when they finally reach the classroom and Rose goes off to sit with her other friends, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone as usual. As they take a seat near the front of the class, Scorpius sings “Pro-gress!” quietly so only Albus can hear.

Albus has to laugh at that. They’ve only walked to class together, it’s not as if they’ve agreed on a date for the wedding. “She’s only hanging out with you because of me.” He says, half to tease Scorpius and half because he is a little bitter that he has lost some of his friend’s attention.

Albus expects Scorpius to deny this or sing his own praises as an exaggerated joke but he doesn’t. He sighs and nods, which makes Albus feel bad for feeling bitter towards him. “I know. What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably never get to speak to girls, actually. Without me, there’d be no Rose, no Lily, no Philly, no Dale, no Vic –“

“-No Delphi” Adds Scorpius, raising an eyebrow.

Albus pauses. He knows Scorpius means it as a joke but it makes him feel a little queasy. Scorpius is right. Without Albus, Scorpius wouldn’t have been dragged into that mess with Delphi. They wouldn’t have almost brought back Voldemort.

Scorpius must see Albus’s discomfort because he starts to backtrack. “Albus, I’m sorry. I was only teasing. It wasn’t your fault – “

Albus hastily shushes Scorpius as Professor Selwyn walks into the room. He directs a small smile in Scorpius’s direction to indicate he isn’t to worry, but Albus suspects he will anyway. It’s in Scorpius’s nature.

The class begin to pull out their wands, eager for OWL level Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Selwyn stops them.

“Wands away, please.” He commands, standing at the front of the class. “I know most of you by now will be aware patronuses are on the curriculum for this year. While I appreciate your enthusiasm for classwork, before you can attempt casting the spell, you must understand the theory behind it. This will give you the building blocks to successfully perform it in your NEWTs.”

Rose’s hand shoots up immediately. Professor Selwyn turns to her with a wide smile. “Yes, Miss Granger-Weasley?”

“Will we not have an opportunity to cast the spell this year? Won’t it appear in our OWLS?”

“Excellent question, Miss Granger-Weasley.” Says the Professor with an appreciative nod at Rose. “Only Patronus _theory_ will appear in your OWLs. As for casting the spell, if I feel the class reaches an acceptable level of competence in the theory throughout the year, I am more than happy to advance to practical, however I would not expect anyone of your age to produce anything other than a weak incorporeal patronus. For some of you,“ – his gaze turns to Albus who slumps down in his seat– “it is unlikely you will be able to produce anything at all.” Albus’s face turns red, knowing that the Professor’s meaning is clear for the whole class to hear.

“Miss-Granger-Weasley, you have another question?” Professor Selwyn turns back to Rose.

“Can _you_ produce a patronus, Professor?” She asks. Her tone is polite, she would never be anything but to a teacher, but it’s still a pointed question. Albus is glad for the attention to shift away from him. As much as it sucks for Rose to steal Scorpius’s attention, he can’t help but be glad to have her back on his side. He also can’t wait to tell James that Rose was able to accomplish a task even his brother feared.

There is a pause before the Professor responds. His mouth twitches several times as if he might say something else until he lands on: “That is not relevant to your studies.”

“I guess that’s a no, then,“ Scorpius calls out, not bothering to raise his hand. Albus eyes widen and he turns to Scorpius in surprise. He never thought his best friend would have the nerve to say such a thing to a teacher. Having both Scorpius and Rose on his side is decidedly advantageous. “If Albus is unlikely to be able to cast one, it’s because he doesn’t have a competent teacher” – there is a gasp from the surrounding students – “but what’s your – “

Professor Selwyn’s voice is icy as he cuts Scorpius off. “There are many reasons why a person may not be able to produce a patronus, Mr Malfoy. It is not a spell that relies on magical ability alone. I am sure I am correcting in deducing your father cannot cast one either?”

Albus sits in his seat stunned. Professor Selwyn and Scorpius, sweet kind teacher’s pet, Scorpius, are having an argument…in front of the whole class…about him. He watches Scorpius carefully now for his response. By bringing Scorpius’s father into this, Selwyn has crossed a line. Albus observes Scorpius’s clenched knuckles underneath the desk, and he holds his breath. Scorpius finally opens his mouth and -

“By his father, are you referring to Mr. Malfoy or Lord Voldemort?” Interrupts Polly Chapman from the back of the classroom.

Albus watches Scorpius face crumple, his knuckles unclench. He recognises the defeat. Scorpius had started his first year defiant to all the rumours about his parentage, but there’s only so much anyone can fight back before it overwhelms them. It’s rather telling that Scorpius can stand up to an adult teacher but not a childhood bully. 

Professor Selwyn stares down at Scorpius as he places the final blow. “The answer will be the same regardless.” He turns to Polly, “20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Ms. Chapman.” He turns back to Scorpius, his face hard, “and 100 points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn Mr Malfoy. You can also see me for detention tomorrow night and every night next week.” Professor Selwyn steps back and addresses the rest of the class, who have remained deathly silent. “Now, trusting students in their OWL year have completed their Summer reading, we will start at chapter six. Please open your textbooks.”

 

* * *

 

 

Headmistress McGonagall peers at Albus through her glasses, her face serious. She isn’t taking it as a joke like Albus feared she might. She might actually believe him. “Explain to me exactly what you saw.”

“I don’t know.” Albus says honestly. He’s tempted to rehash the events in his head so he can share the story better, so he actually has something worth telling, but he can’t even trust his own memory isn’t just making things up now, filling the gaps of a poorly remembered dream. “I can’t remember it fully.”

“But you did see Professor Slughorn? Are you sure it was him?”

“Yes.” Albus answers. That much he is sure of.

Before McGonagall can continue her line of questioning, there is an abrupt knock at the door. She does not seem surprised. “Please come in.”

Professor Trelawney enters, the bangles all over her arms jingling loudly as she bounces excitedly. Albus can’t recall ever seeing her like this. She always looks so sombre as she predicts his or his classmates’ deaths each class.

 “Sybill?” McGonagall says, standing up behind her desk. “What are you doing here? I sent for Firenze.”

Trelawney tuts at this. Albus doesn’t think he could ever be brave enough to tut at the headmistress! “I heard. That centaur does not possess the sight. How is he supposed to help the boy?” She asks, turning her gaze to Albus now. Albus avoids eye contact.

“Is Firenze on his way?” Asks Professor McGonagall through pursed lips.

“Of course not.” Trelawney responds as she circles Albus, looking him over intently. “Why would you need the both of us?”

“Fine,” McGonagall says, her tone indicating it is anything but. “So, you’ve overheard the details?”

“Yes,” Trelawney nods before sighing dramatically and turning her back to Albus. “But it’s highly unlikely this boy has the sight. His aura is just as dry as his father’s.”

Albus mouth gapes. His aura is not dry. He’s never seen it, and he has no idea in Merlin’s name what it is, but it is certainly not _dry._

“Sybill. He knew about Horace’s death before it happened. How do you explain that?” McGonagall asks with what Albus hopes is a hint of smugness.

“Not everything in this world can be explained, Minerva,” Professor Trelawney says, her arms waving with an obnoxious jingle.

McGonagall walks away from Trelawney and comes to stand behind Albus, as if he might shield her from the other woman. Trelawney turns to face them both, hands resting on her hips. “Mr Potter,” McGonagall says with forced politeness, “Please explain to Professor Trelawney exactly what happened.”

“But Headmistress, I told you, I don’t remember what I –“

“Saw,” interrupts McGonagall. “Yes, but tell us how it came about. What were you doing before you had the vision? What did the vision feel like to you?”’

Albus thinks back to the previous night, forcing his mind to surpass the dream altogether and go further back. “I was sitting there eating dinner. I didn’t feel any different than usual. Then I got dizzy and the next thing I remember properly is waking up to Scorpius’s voice.” Which reminds him, he really should thank Scorpius. Without him, he may have landed himself in the Hospital Wing with a head wound as well.

“You fell asleep?” Questions McGonagall.

Albus looks up at the Headmistress behind him, her lips are pursed again, the smugness gone. He knows he is losing her. “Lily said it looked like I fainted.”

“So when did you have a vision?”

“Well, I think I was dreaming. When I woke up I knew I had seen someone’s face but it wasn’t until I saw Professor Slughorn again that I knew it was him.”

Trelawney’s high pitched laugh fills the room and Albus senses McGonagall clutch the back of his chair behind him. “Minerva, you’re wasting your time,” she says, not even looking at Albus. “This boy does not have the sight. What he is describing is not how visions manifest. Sounds like the poor boy was just mistaken.”

Albus sees red. He’s sitting right here. “I’m not making this up,” he says angrily. Trelawney finally looks down at him, her face showing surprise as if she’d only just noticed his presence, beyond his dry aura,

“I know, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall says gently from behind him, a hand briefly resting on his shoulder.  “Sybill, that will be all, thank you.” The dismissal is clear in her tone and Trelawney doesn’t await further instruction.

“Headmistress,” she says respectfully, ducking out of the office quickly.

Professor McGonagall lets out a deep sigh and walks around Albus, back to her desk. She sits down and rubs her head a moment before looking back up. “I know Professor Trelawney has some interesting methods, Mr Potter but I am inclined to agree with her on this.” Somehow Albus isn’t surprised.

“It sounds as if you simply had a daydream. In any case, we cannot do anything to help Professor Slughorn now except find the person who killed him.” Albus nods. He’s disappointed of course, but he understands. There isn’t much to go on.

“I don’t suppose you had a vision of the killer?” McGonagall adds as an afterthought, looking at Albus hopefully.

“No, Headmistress.”

“That’s a shame. If you do, please come back. It would make my job much easier. There’s been talk of letting Dementors into the castle until the culprit is caught.”

Albus’s eyes widen. Dementors? Professor McGonagall must see his alarm as she quickly sets him at ease. “Don’t worry Mr. Potter, I will not allow Dementors at Hogwarts while I govern this school. How they can be trusted after they sided with Voldemort, I have no idea.” She pauses, looking over Albus with concern.  “I suggest you visit Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary for a sleeping draught.”

“But – “ Albus begins.

“Mr. Potter, I apologise for my curtness, but I have just lost an old friend, and as I’m sure you can understand, I am very busy. Thank you for sharing this with me. If you do have any more visions, please let me know, however, in the meantime, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Albus rises to his feet, although his version is much kinder than Trelawney’s, it’s a dismissal all the same. He heads to the door, feeling as if he has completely wasted both his and McGonagall’s time.

“Before you go, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall calls out from her desk, “Have a biscuit.” Albus turns around to find the Headmistress holding out a jar of various shortbreads and creams to him, her face looking as tired as Albus feels.  

 

* * *

 

Albus finds Scorpius and Rose sitting together in the library, looking like they’ve already started studying, which wouldn’t be surprising considering both of their grades, but as Albus approaches he catches their conversation.

“…anything at all,” Rose is saying, “but Professor Selwyn is a cruel old bastard.”

“Wow, Rose, tell it like it is,” Albus says from behind Scorpius and Rose, scaring them both. Scorpius automatically shuffles over, pressing himself further into Rose to give Albus room to sit. Rose counters this by moving to the other side of the table as Albus sits down. Scorpius watches her go with a disappointed expression.

“I got you this,” Albus says quickly to Scorpius eager to cheer up his friend. Scorpius turns to Albus, his eyes immediately lighting up at what’s in Albus’s hand.

“You got me a peppermint cream!?” He shouts, earning a _shhh_ from an older Ravenclaw two tables over.

“It’s just a biscuit.” Albus whispers.

“Just a biscuit, just a – “ Scorpius’s voice starts to rise again and he stops himself. “Thank you, Albus. I shall treasure it forever,” he says holding it to his heart.

“So, you’re not going to eat it?” Albus questions, automatically smiling at Scorpius’s dramatics.

Scorpius thinks about this for a moment and stares at the biscuit intently. “I shall treasure it for the next five seconds.” He waits for a moment and then lifts the biscuit to his mouth, closes his eyes and takes an exaggerated bite in slow motion. Albus laughs which serves only to encourage Scorpius’s behaviour. He takes another bite and moans into the biscuit, causing Albus to lose himself in a fit of giggles.

A loud unnatural cough saves Albus from his hysterics. He and Scorpius both look over to Rose to find her staring at them as if they have grown extra limbs, which would be strange as they haven’t even learnt that in Transfiguration yet. “Are you quite done?” She asks.

“I don’t know, Rose.” Albus turns to Scorpius. “Are we quite done?”

Scorpius nods as he swallows the rest of the peppermint cream. “We’re quite done.”

Albus returns his gaze to Rose. “We’re quite done.” He advises, smiling.

“You remind me so much of James sometimes,” she says matching Albus’s smile.

‘Hey!”

“Are you making a start on your Defence essays?” Rose asks, ignoring this.

Albus huffs. He is not like James. “Yes, that’s the plan, if I can work out what I’m going to write about. You?”

Professor Selwyn had assigned the class two-foot essays for them to detail their happiest memory and how they could use it to conjure a patronus. Albus couldn’t think about anything except the first time he met Scorpius, which obviously wasn’t right.

“I was going to, but I’m still in such a foul mood from Selwyn’s class this morning, I doubt I can write about a happy memory. I might have to focus on my History homework first.” Rose says, pulling out a textbook much too large for her tiny shoulder bag.

“Oh no, don’t tell me, what is Binns assigning?” Albus asks. “We’ve got double History of Magic tomorrow.”

“A three-foot essay on –“ Albus groans. “ – The Salem witch trials.” Another groan.

Albus turns to Scorpius. “Can we skip?”

Scorpius blinks back at him, like he has just suggested they eat concrete. “It’s our first week of classes, Albus.”

“And?”

“We’ll still have to do the homework anyway.” Scorpius reasons, and dammit how can he defeat Scorpius when he’s being _reasonable_?

Albus sighs. “We should have jumped off the Hogwarts Express again.”

“We’ll try that before NEWTs.” Scorpius says with a wink.

Albus holds out his hand and Scorpius takes it. “Deal.” They shake.

Rose laughs. “You two are ridiculous.”

Scorpius removes his hand from Albus’s and holds it against his heart. “Thank you, Rose.”

Rose rolls her eyes and looks over to a smiling Albus. “So how did your conversation with Professor McGonagall go?”

Albus’s smile drops immediately. “She thinks I need sleeping draughts.”

“Really?” Scorpius asks from beside him, suddenly serious. “She wasn’t worried?”

Albus shrugs. “She said to tell her if I had any more visions.”

“And have you?” asks Rose.

“No, nothing.” If only Albus could have one more vision, if only small, even unfocused, just to prove it was real. “I’m starting to think maybe I did imagine it.”

Scorpius shakes his head. “It didn’t seem like it at the time, Albus. When you came to, you were certain you had seen someone.”

“I know but it’s all just feelings, rather than real memories. I picture Slughorn’s face as I think I imagined it, but I’m not sure if that’s really the face from my dream or the face I saw when he actually…” Albus shudders, picturing Slughorn’s limp body, “…you know. Everything is all muddled up.”

Scorpius lifts an arm to Albus’s shoulder, holding him steady, as if worried he might faint again. It’s comforting. “Who do you think did it?” He asks softly. If only Albus knew.

“It must be one of the Professors.” Chimes in Rose from across from them.

“Rose!” Scorpius exclaims, clearly surprised by the accusation.

Rose leans in towards Scorpius and Albus over the table, whispering conspiratorially. “Well, it has to be an inside job and it’s unlikely to be any of the students, is it?”

Albus considers this. Without knowing exactly what potion killed Slughorn, he’s not so ready to rule out students yet. Those he supposes it is more likely that a practiced wizard would be able to brew such a deadly potion. “So you think they’re still in the castle?” He asks.

“Why not? Why wait until the start of the term to kill Slughorn, unless that was the first time they had the opportunity to do so?” Rose says, tapping her hand on the table to emphasise her point.

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Scorpius whispers, staring at Rose intently. Albus wonders if Scorpius might be falling deeply in love with his cousin.

“Of course I have. It’s going to be a nightmare for mum at the Ministry. Hogwarts doesn’t have the best track record for mortality rates, but Craig only last year and now this? It’s drawing a lot of attention. I hope the culprit is caught soon.”

Albus nods. Slughorn’s death coupled with his vision are making Albus feel very uneasy. If the killer is caught, at least it will bring a finality to it all, leave room for Albus to move on. For now, all he can do is wonder.

 

* * *

 

Slughorn’s Memorial is decidedly _not_ a replacement for a Slug Club Party at all. The turnout is much greater of course, now with no exclusions to the guest list, but the whole night is rather depressing. The food is an assortment of boring sandwiches and sweets – clearly a feast was deemed inappropriate under the circumstances. The band Slughorn had booked into play for his party still arrived out of respect for the man, but are obviously not used to playing anything suitable for a memorial. Their current forced slow rendition of “A Wizard and a Muggle” is painful to listen to. The students stand around awkwardly, clearly not comfortable enough to dance at such a sombre event.

Albus can’t help but think that Slughorn would be pleased to see so many people mourning his death in such a dramatic fashion. Despite the whole event’s absurdness – a memorial _party?_ – it seems oddly fitting for Slughorn. A dramatic affair for a dramatic man.

Albus and Scorpius stand at the edge of the Great Hall, content to watch others roam aimlessly, while they stay well out of the fray. Neither of them were that close to Slughorn. Scorpius grades granted him membership in the Slug Club but he was never part of the inner circle. Albus wondered if Slughorn was inclined to believe the rumours about Scorpius’s parentage as well. Albus, despite his direct connection to Harry Potter was never even invited to a party, although he always attended with Scorpius anyway. Albus didn’t blame Slughorn. He wouldn’t want the Slytherin squib at his parties either.

“Is that…?” Scorpius says suddenly, pulling Albus from his thoughts. “It is!” Albus feels a hand grab hold of his arm and then both he and Scorpius are running, Albus being dragged behind, which doesn’t at seem at all like what they should be doing at a memorial. He hopes nobody is watching.

Finally, Scorpius stops in front of Professor Flitwick and a lady Albus does not recognise. “Daphy!” Scorpius cries at the lady, interrupting whatever conversation she was having with Flitwick. She turns to face them.

“Scorpius,” she smiles, “You found me.”

Scorpius pulls her in for a hug, almost bowling over poor Flitwick, who excuses himself. “When did you get here?” Scorpius asks.

The lady – Daphy? – detaches herself and winks at Scorpius. “I was going to come and find you, I promise.” Her eyes dart over to Albus, where he stands awkwardly next to Scorpius.

“Oh, sorry!” Scorpius yells, and Albus flinches, it’s far too loud for their memorial surroundings. “Sorry!” He repeats in a whisper. “Daphy, this is my best friend, Albus, and Albus, this is my Aunt Daphne.” He smiles widely, looking between the two of them.

Again, Albus hopes nobody is watching. They’re at a memorial and Scorpius is acting like they’re at a theme park. Regardless, he’s pleased to see his best friend so excited. He holds out a hand to Daphne politely.

She stares at it for a moment before taking his hand. “Aren’t you the formal one?” She says as she shakes it.

“Not really,” Albus says as he extracts his hand, not able to think of anything witty to say in response.

“What are you doing here?” Scorpius asks his aunt.

Daphne looks around before leaning down and tapping a finger to her nose. “It’s not official yet so you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

“I promise.”  Scorpius says quickly. Daphne’s eyes dart to Albus. “He promises too,” Scorpius adds.

Daphne smiles. “I’m your new Potions teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is finally up! Chapter three is currently in progress but may take some time. 
> 
> If you're not into waiting, you can check out my other Scorbus works:
> 
> Oneshots:  
> [ What were you going to say, though? (2k words)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891104)
> 
> Multi Chaptered:  
> [ Cursed Child Part 3: Albus & Scorpius (26k words)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405641)  
> [ The Books That Make Us Smile (14k Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247064)
> 
>  
> 
> [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Queen_of_Thyme)  
> [my tumblr](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
